Dangerously in Love
by SPG147
Summary: Someone is in love with Brady! What will Mikayla think of this? And is there anything thing particularly strange about this girl? Read and find out. My first story so please try to be nice.


**Dangerously in Love**

Brady walked into the courtyard followed by his brother. Some of the people of Kinkow were there waiting to greet the kings.

"King Boomer! King Brady!" they shouted putting their hands out to touch the kings.

"Hello, all my beloved fans!" Boomer said to the people. Brady rolled his eyes and started walking away while Boomer masked in his newfound fame.

"Hello, King Brady!" a small, shy voice squealed from the side of the courtyard. It was a young girl about 12 maybe.

"Hello… what's your name?" Brady asked politely.

"My name is Sam and I think you're a great king." Sam said staring into the King Brady's eyes as if she was mesmerized.

"Well, thank you Sam. Good bye!" he said starting to get scared as she stared into his eyes.

"Who was that?" he heard a voice say form behind him. He jumped and turned to find Mikayla.

"I don't know but she was starting to scare me." Brady said thinking back to how she looked at him as if she were in love.

"Why?" Mikayla asked genuinely confused.

"She just stared into my eyes like she loved me or something." Brady said hoping Mikayla would be slightly jealous.

"Wait, what was this girl's name." Mikayla asked worried.

"Sam I think, why?" Brady said looking at Mikayla with confusion building inside him.

"Brady, be careful around her. Was she around 13?"

"I think so, why?"

"There is a certain heritage that runs through the blood of some of our people. It makes them…well…fall in love very easily. Usually it happened in women around the time they were 13 but they started to become dangerously in love with people. To the point that they would do ANYTHING to have that person love them back. If Sam is one of them, which I believe she is, she may be falling in love with you and you don't want that…unless of course…you love her back."

"Dude, she was like a baby."

"She was 13."

"So…"

"Just be careful and if she does love you, let her down VERY EASY!"

"Fine." Brady snapped as Mikayla left the room. So someone might be in love with Brady, NBD!

"Hi, Brady!" Sam yelled after Brady again.

"Sam, we gotta talk." Brady said pulling Sam to a seat. "I know you are falling in love with me."

"So?"

"Well…you can't."

"Why not?"

"Well…I love someone else."

"WHO IS SHE!"

"It's Mi-nnie!" Brady said correcting himself. "Listen Sam, you have to move on. I'm sorry but I don't love you back." Brady put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Just leave!" Sam shouted pushing his hand away from her. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Brady left and Sam began to sob. He broke her fragile heart! Moments later, Mikayla came in.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, are you ok?" Mikayla said running to her cousin's side.

"It's King Brady, he doesn't love me back!"

"Oh…what did he say?" Mikayla said suddenly feeling guilty and queasy.

"He loved Minnie instead of me!"

"Minnie, the new girl?" Mikayla said confused and then mad. HE LOVED MINNIE! THAT GIRL WAS GOING TO DIE!

"Yes!" Sam said sobbing more into her palms.

"Do you want me to break him to pieces?"

"Yes!" Sam shouted. Either way she was going to hurt him. Not only for breaking Sam's heart but breaking hers. He was supposed to like her, right? What had happened to that? She was going to kill Brady, then kill Minnie, then herself for not being able to have Brady.

"BRADY!" she screamed from the great hall. She ran up the stairs to his room. He was there alone playing his guitar.

"Hi, Mikayla!" he said smiling.

"You love Minnie!" she screamed starting to cry. "And you broke my cousin's heart!"

"What?" Brady said confused. Mikayla walked over to Brady and flipped him onto the floor sitting on top of him. She held a knife to his throat.

"WHEN DID YOU START LOVING MINNIE!" she screamed to him.

"What? Who's Minnie?"

"Don't act stupid! You told my cousin, SAM, that you loved Minnie!" Mikayla started crying. She took the knife from his neck and placed it on her arm slowly starting to slide it down.

"Whoa! Mikayla, stop!" Brady said grabbing her knife from her, cutting his hand in the process. "Ow!"

"Oh no, Brady are you ok?" Mikayla said grabbing his hand and examining it. She got off him and pulled him to his bed.

"You have to start explaining." Brady said looking at her.

"Well…you know that girl who was in love with you, Sam. She's my cousin and she is one of the girls who fall dangerously in love. I didn't think it was my cousin you were talking about. You said you weren't sure and Sam is eleven. I saw her crying and I freaked when I found out that she was in love with you. She told me that you were in love with Minnie. I don't know what came over me but I wanted to hurt you and Minnie then I wanted to hurt myself." Mikayla said looking down.

"Mikayla, I was starting to say your name but I knew that would just embarrass you so I made up a name. Turns out there is a Minnie on this island."

"Oh..."

"Um…Mikayla, can I ask you something."

"What?"

"Are you part of the 'dangerously in love' club?'

"NO!" Mikayla said automatically. How could he think that of her?

"Well… it sure did seem like it when I was pinned to the floor with a knife to my neck." He said looking at her with concern. "How would you know?"

"Well…once they think the person loves someone else they will become paranoid and go crazy."

"Would they kill the person they love?"

"Rarely that happens but it does. If the person they love is their soul mate they try to kill the person once they know they can't have him/her. Then they kill themselves because they know they just killed their soulmate."

"Well…Mikayla…did you not just try to kill me?"

"I didn't!"

"It sure seemed like it. What were you planning on doing and be honest with me. I've known you for three years!"

"I kinda wanted to kill Minnie but I wanted to kill you first. Once I snapped out of my trance I wanted to kill myself for doing that."

"Mikayla…I think you're dangerously in love with me."

"Oh no, I'm a threat to the kingdom and its king! I have to die to save everyone. Oh no!" Mikayla yelled running out of the door.

"Mikayla!" Brady screamed running after her.

"Mikayla!" Brady walked up to Mikayla who was huddled in a ball in the dungeon. "Mikayla, you don't need to be here…I-I-I love you."

Brady turned away waiting for something bad to happen but nothing did. He turned to Mikayla and was surprised at what happened next. Mikayla jumped up and kissed him as hard as she possibly could.

Brady responded quickly (this was the love of his life after all). He snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Mikayla ran her hands through his hair taking in every bit of him that she could. His hands ran over her tuff. She jumped up surprised but soon melted back into the kiss. Brady tried to pull her closer but it was impossible. He placed his hands under her tuff and lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him more deeply. Brady licked her bottom lip begging for entrance but she was stubborn. It took her a good five minutes before she just let go. She didn't even fight for dominance. She was too flustered. Soon she felt Brady getting "tighter" and she stopped kissing him.

"This is going too far too soon." She said but Brady just kissed her neck.

"Come on!" he moaned in between kisses.

"Brady, please." She got herself out of his grip and pushed him lightly away. "We can't."

"Ugh! You're such a buzz kill."

"That you love?"

"Of course." Brady said wrapping his arm around her and leading her back to the great hall.

"You know, I'm starting to think maybe it's you who is dangerously in love with _me._"Mikayla said smiling.

"As long as we love each other, I'm good." Brady said smiling back at her.


End file.
